To Cause Trouble
by purpleXorchid
Summary: Bonnie and Klaus were happy. They had two children and were living peacefully in Mystic Falls. That was until something causes their daughter Nikola to leave many years ago. She's back, why? And what's happened to her? Slightly dark. Rating may change.
1. The Dirty Past

Bonnie and Klaus were very happy. They loved each other so much. Even after everything that had happened in Mystic Falls, like Bonnie willing to die to kill Klaus and Klaus almost killing everyone she cared about, they found peace and love with each other. There was something between the two of them that couldn't be denied. They were made for each other; they were each other's other half. Bonnie kept Klaus in line while Klaus showed Bonnie the attention and devotion she had never known. They didn't think they could ever be happier until Bonnie became pregnant. Everyone was so happy for them. Klaus and his family had made peace with all of Bonnie's friends, they had accepted for the sake of Bonnie. They owed her so much it was the least they could do. They were all living in Mystic Falls, Elena, Caroline, Matt, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, even Kol would visit from time to time. After Ester had tried to kill her children, with the help of Finn, she pasted not long after. Finn didn't want to be left alone so he came back and made peace with his siblings. After that he found love with Katherine no less and they were very happy together living somewhere unknown. Caroline and Elijah had a relationship blooming between them. Elena and Stefan had never resolved their issues so she and Matt were seeing if anything was left between them. Stefan was living out his life doing what he pleased and had even become friend-ish with Klaus despite everything. Damon hadn't found love but was quiet content with Rebekah coming into his bed on occasions.

Bonnie and Klaus were ecstatic to be having a child and were even more ecstatic when they discovered there would be two!

On October 15 Bonnie gave birth to two beautiful children, one boy and one girl. They named them Nikolas and Nikola. Nikolas had blonde hair like his father but green eyes like his mother; his skin was on the darker side like his mother also. Nikola was just like her father though. Her eyes were deep blue, her nose pointed slightly; she had pale skin with rosy cheeks, and her mouth very red. But her hair was brown, something neither of the parents had. Not long after they were born Bonnie bonded their vampire side, which they had agreed on. Due to their parentage Nikolas and Nikola were witch, vampire, and wolf. They decided to let them keep their wolf side so they could learn to deal with the emotions that came with it. Bonnie didn't want to bind their witch side because that would have been cruel.

Bonnie and Klaus loved their children equally. They each held a special place in their heart. For Klaus Nikolas was his son, his pride. But Nikola was his everything, his little girl. Their children memorized Klaus and Bonnie they were quite extraordinary. Their wolf instincts were very strong. They could already turn, something neither of them could explain. The first time they turned was quite a shock for everyone. One minute they were in their highchairs eating cherries the next minute they were on the ground yipping and biting each other. In their wolf form Nikolas was lengthy and brown, but Nikola was small and white and very fluffy.

Growing up as a witch werewolf hybrid wasn't easy. They were both extremely powerful. Too powerful, they couldn't control it. When there magic first started to come in they were 11 and couldn't keep anything glass not broken to save their lives. It was worse for Nikki (the nickname everyone had taken to calling Nikola). Nikki was plagued with visions of the past and future. The first month was constant bloody noses and passing out. And no matter how many times Bonnie told her it was a gift she saw it as a curse. Bonnie and Klaus didn't know what her visions were about though; she refused to talk about it.

This all caused Nikki to turn bitter and resent her parents for what she was. She even started to resent her brother because he didn't have to suffer like she did. It shocked them that Nikki started acting this way even towards Klaus. She was quite the daddy's girl but that all changed. Bonnie feared that she would become even more like her father and go down a darker path. Klaus wasn't like that anymore though. Nothing they did would change the way Nikola was acting, she didn't speak anymore, not unless forced. She didn't even come out of her room most days. The bitterness did turn to hate though. There was nothing she could do about it though. With the werewolf gene comes rage. Everything went terribly wrong just after the twins turned 12.

The arguments between her and her parents had gotten worse. They don't even remember what they were about. It got out of hand that day. Nikki was arguing with Klaus.

"_You need to calm down!" Klaus yelled at her._

"_Stop telling me what to do!" Nikola cried. It went on like that for a few minutes until Klaus' hand rose and struck her face. Nikki fell to the ground clutching her face and bloody lip. She was pressed against the wall shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes were wide as she felt the blood pool in her mouth. Klaus was a werewolf too he also felt the uncontrollable rage. Klaus looked down at his cowering daughter and his mood shifted from its rage._

"_Nikola I-" Klaus didn't get to finish because Nikki blurred out of the room. "I-I-I…" Klaus stuttered to himself alone. _

Nikola was gone the next morning. No one has seen her since. Not until today that is.


	2. The Past is the Past

Nikki looked up threw her sunglasses at the mansion that was once her home. She could hear her family inside the house doing their daily activities. Nikki couldn't wait to disrupt it. A toothy smirk crossed her lips and stayed there. She walked up to the front door and took a packet of cigarettes from her black leather pants. She stood at the front door and knocked as she lit her cigarette. She wasn't standing there for very long. The door opened and she saw non-other then Rebekah standing in front of her.

"Aunt Bekah." Nikki said with a pursed lip smile obviously amused by her shocked expression.

"Nikola?" She asked dumbfounded. Nikki took a drag from her cigarette and aloud Rebekah to take in her almost entire black leather attire.

"Ooo. You remember me?" She taunted. "I must say I'm a little surprised." As she spoke she got closer to her aunt and blew smoke into her face. Rebekah cringed. "So… how's the fam?"

"Nik!" Rebekah cried her eye never leaving her niece.

"Ooo. Calling daddy dearest. This should be interesting." Nikki said her amusement dropped and was replaced with emptiness.

"What is it Rebekah?" Klaus said coming to the door irritated. Nikki rolled her eyes and leaned against the doorframe still puffing away. As Klaus drew closer to the door way he stopped when his sister moved out of the way. He didn't recognize her at first. It had been seven years sense he had seen her. The girl took off her sunglasses and looked at him with cold eyes. She looked familiar to him and it took him a moment to realize it was his face he was looking at. They looked a like when she was young but now they really did. Her hair was no longer brown; it was sandy blonde more like his own. She had the same strong jaw line and curved chin. Their eyes were exactly the same, and their lips had the same pout that turned into the same smirk when needed. It was his daughter. The one he had searched for, cried for, and missed with all his heart.

"Nikola?" He whispered.

"Father." Nikki stated with a frown. "Is mother here? I need to speak to her." She said simply. There was no 'hello, I know I've been gone for over five years but I missed you. I'm sorry for running away. I love you.' That would have been a lie.

Both originals were too shocked to speak and kept staring at Nikki as if she were some abomination. _Which I am._ Nikki thought to herself. After a moment of their silence she pushed past them and walked into the front room.

"MOTHER!" Nikki shouted. She didn't have time for lollygagging; she had a job later that night that she had to take care of. Bonnie came walking into the room not knowing what to expect. But she had the same reaction everyone else did. _God this is getting old. _Nikki thought.

"Nikola." She said.

"The one and only!" Nikki said with sarcasm before taking another drag out of her cigarette. Nikki gave a dark laugh. As Nikki was about to take another drag from her cigarette Rebekah blurred and took it from her. Nikki didn't even flinch. She just turned and looked Rebekah up and down as if she were dirt. Rebekah shrunk back slightly; she was just like her father. Elijah and Caroline joined then in the front room from the kitchen. "Hi uncle Eli." Nikki gave a small but real smile.

"Hello Nikki." Elijah said back with a small but genuine smile. Elijah and Nikki always had a special relationship. He was a good listener and always kept her secrets. She would have spoken to Caroline but by the look on her face she decided against it. Nikki turned back to Bonnie.

"I need to speak with you." Nikki said emotionlessly. Bonnie looked a little taken aback. She hasn't seen her in seven years but the way she spoke to her…

"Does it need to be in private?" Bonnie asked.

"I really don't give a damn." Nikki said. Klaus' eyes filled with rage but the look his wife gave him made him calm down. History didn't need to repeat it's self.

"Fine. Follow me." Bonnie said simply. She turned and led them into the one of the many sitting rooms. Bonnie and Klaus sat on one of the couches, Rebekah on a long lounge chair, Caroline standing with Elijah's arms wrapped around her waist, and Nikki sat in a chair facing them.

"Where have you been, Nikola?" Bonnie asked after a moment.

"Around." Nikki said with a smirk. "Can we skip this please? I'm only back for one reason and after that I'll leave again and you can get back to your merry little lives." She said trying to hide her distaste. She wouldn't let her emotions show.

"You're going to leave?" Rebekah asked outraged.

"That was the plan." Nikki said flatly. "Did you really expect me to stay?" Nikki asked. "I left for a reason and that reason hasn't changed. And I have a new life now and I can't leave it." Nikki finished.

"Why can't you leave it?" Rebekah demanded sounding like a spoiled child. Nikki just looked at her and raised and eyebrow.

"Because, I've made my pledge to it, just like you have to yours." Everything Nikola was saying sounded very cryptic to everyone in the room. Elijah interrupted the silence everyone was using to think about what Nikki said.

"Nikki, we know what happened between you and your father and if that is the reason-" Elijah said slowly, but was interrupted by Nikki.

"Oh my God!" Nikki said exasperated "Lets not dig up past feelings. I could really careless about what happened nearly ten years ago. And no, Eli, My father is not the reason I've come back or why I won't stay." That wasn't entirely true. Nikki spoke as if he wasn't in the room, she really didn't give a shit about him anymore. He lost any love she had for him. It was beat out of her years ago.

"Then why did you come back?" Bonnie asked her daughter concerned. Finally they were getting somewhere.

"Something that unfortunately only you can do… I want you to unbind my vampire side."


	3. Why?

"Why? Nikola, do you know what will happen if I do that?" Bonnie asked completely shocked. Nikki scoffed.

"I'm not stupid. I've been around vampires, hell, most of my 'family' are vampires" She used air quotes around the world "family". "I'll stop aging, have even more freakish eyes, and start craving the need to rip people throats out." She shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Why would you want that?" Bonnie asked.

"Wow, Bennett witches are judgy. I guess I know where I got it from." Nikki spoke then smirked. "You do realize that you married Klaus, the Original vampire, right? You're in no position to judge. And my reasons are my business." She frowned. This was taking longer than she wanted, and she was never very patient.

"And what do those reasons entail?" Bonnie pressed. Nikki didn't say anything.

"What are you up to, Nikki?" Elijah asked concerned.

"To live my life, the only way I know how…" She trailed off. "And I figured if I'm going to be a freak of nature might as well go all the way. I'm sure you understand, father?" She looked a Klaus. He shook his head sadly. Nikki shrugged. "Look I'm running late for an appointment, could we please hurry up? I would really hate to be late." She said hands folded in her lap. Klaus spoke for the first time sense she arrived.

"Nikola, this is not a light decision. We need to discuss things and decide what is best for you." Klaus spoke angered.

"You don't get to decide things for me anymore." Nikki hissed. "I've been on my own for long enough. You may be my father but I haven't had parents for a very long time." Her eyes grew even colder.

Everyone was shocked by her words. What had happened to the sweet little girl they once knew? She was cold and hard, but they could tell how upset she was with her parents. They couldn't fathom why though. Nikki thought it was very clear. She hated being a freak, every supernatural being wrapped into one. Her witch side was the hardest. She never could get total control of her powers; they were too much for her body. The visions were the worst, the constant nightmares they created and the images of blood and carnage that were braded into her brain. She suffered and she hated it.

"Nikki, I don't think you've thought this over enough-" Bonnie started slowly.

"I've had plenty of time to think this over, seven years to 'think it over'." She snapped.

"Okay." Bonnie said quietly. Nikki smirked triumphantly. Everyone else wasn't happy though.

"What?" Klaus said standing up. "Just like that? Just like that you say yes?"

"We'll talk about this later." Bonnie said and shot Klaus a look that told him to sit down and shut up.

"Well, shall we start?" Nikki asked lazily.

"Unfortunately, I do not have all the ingredients necessary for it. But, if you stick around for a few days we can do it then." Bonnie smiled after she finished.

"You've got to be kidding me." Nikki hissed with rage. Her jaw ticked and the veins at her temples were prominent threw her pale skin. Her lips were pressed into a tight line and her eyes turned gold. She closed her eyes and forced them to return to white before opening them again. "Fine." If they were going to play dirty she would too. And she was good at it.

She opened her mouth to speak again when they heard the front door close and a voice carry through to the room.

"_Hello? Family…"_ Said the male's voice. A smile crept across Nikki's face. She jumped up and ran towards the voice with supernatural speed. Her family followed quickly behind her and turned the corner just in time to see her tackle down the man.

"Kol!" She shouted and hugged him. He laughed and hugged back.


	4. Been Awhile

"Kol!" Nikki shouted and hugged him tightly while pushing him to the floor.

"Nikki?" He asked a little surprised. She giggled but kept gripping to him tightly. "Nikki, love… your crushing me… just because I heal doesn't mean I won't hold a grudge." He choked out and chuckled slightly. She giggled again and pulled back. They stood and ignored the shocked and irritated looks from their family.

"What are you doing here?" Nikki asked smiling.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kol retorted raising an eyebrow.

"I asked first." Nikki said. Kol laughed.

"Just blowing through on one of my annual visits." Kol said putting his hand in his pockets and rocking back and forth. "And you?"

"You know me, just wanted to stir things up a bit." Nikki said with an evil smirk.

"Ah, so you finally grew a pair and asked Bonnie?" Kol asked. Nikki punched him in the arm. "Ow! Where have you been? It's been nearly two months sense I've seen you!" Kol said.

"Well after I finished up my job in Vegas I decided to take a little trip threw Cali and go to all the beaches. Worked on my tan. What do ya think?" She asked striking a silly pose. Kol laughed and nodded his head. "Then I was in Miami after I got called in. Spent some time partying there then took a plane here." She finished with a shrug.

"Mmm, fun! Find any new clubs we should hit? Been a few years sense I've been in Miami… But, the jobs went okay?" He asked.

"Pretty easy, finished up quick." She replied nonchalantly.

"Good." He smiled. "What did Bonnie say?" He asked pointing to her mother but acting as if she wasn't there.

"Looks like I'm going to be here for awhile before she'll change me." She said grinding her teeth.

"Oh, that's tough." He frowned.

"Well I actually have a job to complete…" She trailed off.

"Already?" He asked.

"Yeah, as soon as they found out where I was headed they sent me the info. It's a couple towns over. You want to come? I could use a little help. We can go drinking afterwards too." She gave him a mischievous grin. "Like you said it's been months."

"Hm…" He said thinking it over. "Drinks before or after?"

"Why not both? You know I work better when I'm drunk." She said.

"Deal!" He said and took his keys from his pocket. "Things also get a little bloodier when you're drunk." He stated. She laughed.

"Alright lets go." She said zipping up her leather jacket. "Let's take your car. Mine's new I don't want to drive it drunk." She said walking out the door. "Don't wait up." She said, sticking her head back inside the house, to her wide eyed, confused, and livid family. She closed the door behind her, leaving the house stony quiet as everyone took in what they had just witnessed.

"What the Hell just happened?" Caroline asked bemused.

"I have no idea." Bonnie said just as confused.

"What does she think she's doing?" Klaus roared and tried to go through the door after her. Bonnie gripped his arm tightly and stopped him.

"Klaus, no. She's going to coming back." Bonnie said.

"You're just going to let her go out all night! She's nineteen!" He shouted.

"I don't like it anymore then you do. Think this through. We don't want to give her a reason to be any more angry with us." Bonnie gave Klaus her "look" and he knew he lost that fight. He sighed and relaxed his muscles a bit feeling trounced.

"I don't understand why she's angry with the rest of you. I'm the only one she should hate. I'm the one who hurt her."

Bonnie wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to comfort him, but he hit her daughter. She couldn't consent to that. But, she knew he couldn't help himself. It was his werewolf side that took control of him.

"We'll get her back." Bonnie said. "I'm not going to let her go so easily this time. We made a mistake and we're going to fix it. You're going to get her back." She told her husband.

"Kol knew where she was." Klaus hissed. "He kept her from us."

"Klaus, do you think that even if he did tell us he was in contact with her, she would come home?" Bonnie asked.

"Does it matter? At least we would have had some knowledge of her."

"Bonnie's right, Nik." Rebekah said cutting in. "We can't do anything about the past. We'll just have to make up for it now. But, there is something off about her. I just can't put my finger on it."

"I know what you mean." Said Caroline walking out of Elijah's arms. "Her emotions are everywhere. If I didn't know any better I would say that she had turned them off like a vampire would." Bonnie thought about it for a moment before her eyes widened.

"She didn't?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"What?" Klaus asked taking hold of her arm.

"She did." Bonnie said.

"What are you talking about?" Rebekah asked.

"I think Nikola has been tampering with dark magic and has turned off her emotions." Bonnie said.

"Dark magic?" Caroline asked. "I thought witches were around to keep balance or something. Doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

"Not necessarily. Everything had a balance. Good and bad. Dark magic is the bad side." Bonnie explained.

"I've met witches who practiced dark magic and Nikola didn't compare to them." Elijah said.

"Well, she must not be too deep into it. But, we can't let it continue. I'll be damned if I let it destroy her." Bonnie said.

"What do you mean 'destroy her'?" Caroline asked.

"Dark magic is really dangerous, Car. Witches who practice it for too long loose there hold on this world and reality. It will literally drive her insane." Bonnie finished.

"Oh, god…" Klaus sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't bring it up, whatever you do. I'll talk to her about it." Bonnie said. "Elijah, maybe you should be there? She did look upset when she saw you." Elijah nodded.

"Should we call Nikolas?" Klaus asked.

"No, not yet. We have to know how deep in she is before we bring him into this. I don't want him to be put in danger and Nikki wouldn't want her brother to see her like that." Bonnie told him.

"There's something else that we have to find out…" Rebekah said thinking.

"What?"

"If I remember correctly she and Kol went to a 'job' and then there was something about it being bloody?" Rebekah said with wide child eyes.

"Yes, that does seem like a problem." Elijah said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... What is Nikki up too? Where has she been for the past seven or so years? <strong>

**Review or PM me and maybe I'll give you a spoiler!**

**R&R**

**And thanks to Quendolyn for reviewing! But, I need more reviews!**

**lotta love,**

**purpleXorchid **


	5. Late Night

"Okay would you rather…" Nikki slurred.

It was nearly three in the morning and Nikki and Kol were just getting in. They threw open the large front door with a slam and stumbled in giggling and laughing. They were holding tightly to each other so not to fall and Nikki was still holding a mostly empty bottle of tequila and Kol was puffing on a cigarette. They had all stayed up in wait for them and were waiting in the living room that they would have to cross to go upstairs.

"Have sex with a jonesing vampire or an angry werewolf?" Nikki finished. Kol giggled in a very Kol way.

"That is a difficult choice. I think I would pick the wolf though. I like it rough." He wiggled his eyebrows and took the bottle from her hand and took a swig.

"Me too!" Nikki exclaimed. "Vamps are so broody and it's no fun to have sex with someone when they have crazy hungry eyes."

"Agreed. There would just be the issue of said wolf biting me." Kol explained.

"Wait can wolf bites kill originals?" Nikki asked in awe.

"I don't want to find out. But, I guess I could always just get you to heal me."

"Who said I would heal you?" Nikki asked and laughed. They kept walking and came upon their family. It was silent as they took in their appearance.

Nikki was holding her jacket and clothes were slightly ripped from a gash on her right side from the top of her collarbone to her shoulder. Kol didn't have any wounds but he did have some dried blood on his mouth. Nikki and Kol didn't move they just stood there with wide eyes. Nikki turned to Kol and in a not very quiet whisper said,

"I think we're in trouble." She and Kol started laughing and falling around.

"What the hell did you do?" Bonnie yelled in complete shock.

"Kol, you forgot to wipe the blood off your face." Nikki slurred. Kol then took the sleeve of his jacket and tried in vain to wipe the flaking blood off his face. Klaus' face was turning red with anger and Nikki quickly caught on to it.

"Okay, so let's take a breath before this gets out of hand." She said waving her bottle around. "I suggest that we continue this conversation in the morning. I'm very tired and very drunk so the afternoon might be better but, lets just agree to put this on the back burner for now?" She stole the cigarette from Kol's mouth and took a long drag.

"Nikki put that out, not in the house." Elijah said. Nikki pouted

"Yes, Lijah." And then put it out against Kol's skin.

"Ouch!" Kol screamed. "Was that really necessary?" He asked as his skin healed.

"Well I have this fucker on me," She pointed to the gash on her shoulder. "So, you get a little pain. And it healed didn't it?"

"It still hurt." He pouted looking like a sad puppy.

"So does mine. Don't be such a pussy." She said playfully. They all laughed a bit at that, except for Klaus and Bonnie.

"We'll talk in the morning, you have a lot to explain." Bonnie said darkly with her arms over her chest. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Can't wait." She said sarcastically. She stumbled up the stairs with Kol behind and went into one of the many guest bedrooms in the mansion and fell asleep before she could get her shoes off.

* * *

><p><strong>A little short but I'm gearing up for a big explanation by Nikki.<strong>

**R&R wether you liked it or not tell me what you think.**

**Anxiously awaiting your feedback,**

**lotta love,**

**purpleXorchid**


	6. Answering Questions

Nikki staggered down the stairs at two in the afternoon the next morning. Her sandy blond hair was up in a messy bun on the top of her head, her eyes were blood shot and she was squinting at the sun coming through the windows. She was in her pajamas that consisted of black sweat pants that say, "ski naked" on the butt and a bright purple hoodie. In her hand was a large plastic water bottle. Her head was pounding as she entered the kitchen. Her entire family was sitting around the island quietly waiting for her. She looked at them for a moment then turned and walked to the cupboard without saying a word.  
>"Look who decided to join the land of the living?" Rebekah said. Nikki rolled her eyes and put the water bottle down on the counter next to her cup. She turned to look at them.<p>

"I really don't think you can call yourself 'living', Aunt Bekah." Nikki glared at her. Rebekah huffed and crossed her arms over her chest looking like a child, causing Nikki to roll her eyes again. There was silence for another moment before they heard Kol coming down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen with a similar appearance to Nikki's. He stopped at the doorway and looked at his family.

"Good morning all." He said and gave a tired looking smirk. No one returned his greeting, except for Nikki who just chuckled. "You wouldn't happen to have any of that wonderful magical potion you make, love?" He asked Nikki. She smiled and held up the water bottle she brought down. "Fantastic." He said and walked up to her.

Nikki poured a bit of the liquid at the bottom of two glasses. She handed a glass to him. They hit them together before linking their arms and shooting back the liquid. They pulled back from each other and both had horrid expressions on their faces. Nikki closed her eyes, scrunched her face, and shook her head trying to get rid of the taste in her mouth. Kol's tongue stuck out of his mouth and he gagged. He kept opening and closing his mouth trying to cleanse it in vein. After a moment they both stopped and Kol's shoulders shook with a chill.

"You never get used to that shit." Kol said and smiled feeling better already.

"Never." Nikki agreed and blinked as her eyes turned back to white instead of red. The rest of the people in the room looked at them curiously.

"What is that?" Caroline asks.

"Just something I made to get rid of hangover symptoms." Nikki said board. No one said anything to that. Kol turned back to Nikki and asked,

"Will you make breakfast, love?" Nikki gave a small smile and nodded. She then walked around the kitchen gathering things from the refrigerator and cabinets. She brought everything onto the counter and quickly started to cut onions and peppers with great skill. It was silent in the kitchen and it was really starting to get on Nikki's nerves.

"Not enough to affect me." Nikki said suddenly never looking up from the cutting board.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asks.

"Dark magic. I don't use dark magic enough to effect me. I know the dangers. I only use it to help me control my emotions. And even then they aren't totally turned off, I don't practice dark magic enough for it to be completely gone." Nikki said and looked up. They were all very surprised. "You forget that I have 'the sight'." Nikki states. "For the love of God, stop walking egg shells around me. I'm not going to kill you or something. You want answers, well, I can't answer them without questions." She turns back to the cutting board. "Don't be shy." She says sarcastically after a moment.

"When did you and Kol become so close?" Elijah asks starting at a lighter question.

"Kol found me when I was… fifteen or so?" She looks at Kol.

"I think so, you had just gotten out, so you were on your own." He replies. _Gotten out of what? _They all ask themselves.

"Right! Now I remember. That was a crazy night." Nikki smirks.

"I found her in New Orleans pool hustling!" Kol exclaims. Rebekah laughed.

"You were pool hustling?" She laughed again. "Why?"

"I was stuck there and needed some money to get to North Carolina." Nikki said and gave a small smile that reminded them all of the younger Nikki.

"How did that work out for you?" Rebekah asks.

"Well, Kol got there a little late in the night, so by that time I had already made five hundred." Nikki shrugs.

"You made five hundred dollars off of a night of hustling people in pool?" Elijah asks a little impressed.

"I'm a good actress." Nikki said. "Any way, Kol found me there and took me out of the bar kicking and screaming. He brought me to his hotel room and made me explain myself. The next day he drove me to the airport and went our separate ways. We kept in touch though and started to see each other pretty often. We just got close over time I guess."

"Why didn't you tell us where she was?" Klaus gave Kol a look that could kill.

"Because it wouldn't have mattered, actually it would have made things even more complicated." Kol said annoyed.

"Next question." Nikki said and started mixing eggs in a bowl.

"What have you been doing sense you left?" Bonnie asked her daughter. She was very careful not to offend her daughter and she spoke quietly and evenly.

Nikki and Kol looked at each other.

"You might as well tell them, love. They were going to find out sooner or later."

"I wish it was latter." Nikki mumbled.

"They're your parents they have a right to know. And, who knows, maybe they can help you."

"I don't need help." Nikki hissed.

"Keep telling yourself that, love. It doesn't change the fact that your in deep shit." Kol rolled his eyes.

"I think we would all appreciate it if you two would stop being so cryptic and explain what is going on." Elijah said from the counter cool and collected.

"Go on. Show them all your marks. Maybe your scars too." Kol said.

"They don't need to see that, we're going to eat." Nikki said. She took a breath and started to take off her hoodie. She was wearing a pink tank top underneath. They saw a large bandage on her shoulder from last night. Her skin looked fine until they saw her shoulder. Covering most her entire shoulder was a large tattoo. It was a simple black and consisted of three spirals that interlock in the middle.

"Nikola, what have you done?" Elijah asked horrified. He understood what the symbol meant. The others didn't.

"I don't understand." Bonnie said and walked up to her daughter and put her hand on the markings. Bonnie gasped as she touched it. The markings were raised on her skin. "This is a branding." She whispered.

"So, this is why you've been gone?" Elijah asked in pure rage. "You threw away anything you had and became one of them?"

"This wasn't my choice!" Nikki shouts. "I was inducted not even a week after I left, they were waiting for me!"

"Enough!" Klaus yells over them. "Nikola, I have seen this symbol before, but obviously Elijah's memory is better than mine. What does this mean?"

"She's a Pacem." Kol said evenly.

"What's that?" Rebekah asked.

"She is basically an assassin!" Elijah yelled. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Now you're over reacting." She said.

"Nikola, what could have possibly possessed you to do something so incredibly foolish!" Klaus roars.

"Oh, my God! I told you, I had no choice!" Nikki shrieks.

"Will you stop?" Bonnie shouts. "I am only asking Nikola this so I only expect her to answer. Understand?" They all nod knowing arguing was a bad idea. "Nikki, I need you to explain this to the rest of us." Bonnie spoke calmly. "I recognize that symbol from some of the grimoires, but I'm not positive of what it means."

"It's called a triskeles. It's an ancient Druid symbol. It has to do with the sun and reincarnation. Every Pacem gets one when they finish training." Nikki explained a little frightened.

"Training for what?" Bonnie asked afraid of her answer.

"I hunt supernatural's."

"So you're a vampire hunter?"

"I'm a little more than that." Nikki said offended.

"Then explain what exactly it is you are."

"I'm a Pacem." Nikki said simply, her eyes were unfocused. Bonnie turned to her husband and his brothers looking for answers Nikki couldn't give.

"The Pacem is a group of supernatural people who are trained to be supernatural… hunters, in a way." Kol explained.

"It's an underground cult." Elijah retorted his arms crossed.

"'Cult' is such a harsh word, Elijah. It's not like they're making blood sacrifices and eating human hearts." Kol sighed. He turned to look at Nikki who had resumed making food. Her brow was furrowed and she obviously wasn't with them mentally. He gave her a sad look that she didn't see. "They're more of a brotherhood. Kind of like the bond werewolves have." Klaus snorted, but Kol continued. "Nikki feels loyal to them so this is a bit of a touchy subject."

"Loyal to them? They brain washed her!" Klaus bellowed.

"Well we can't change anything now." Kol told them. "She's been doing this for awhile and has gotten through alive. She can handle herself. Nikki," He got her attention. She raised an eyebrow to him. "Show them your arm, love". Nikki gave him a skeptical look but turned her right arm palm up. The inside of her forearm had more brandings on it. They were different from triskeles though. They mostly consisted of a strait line that had other lines passing through them. Each had a different amount of lines on them, and was at different angles. Nikki walked over and sat down at the island. She put her arm out so that everyone could look at them.

"It's the Celtic Oracular alphabet. Each one means something different. We're given one when we do something that makes us worthy of them. This one," She points to the one closet to her elbow. "Is the first one every Pacem gets if they make it through their training. It's called Birch and means new beginning. This one," She pointed to the next one in her arm. "Is Alder, it means contact with the spirits. I got it because I'm a witch." She continued to point out each marking in the order they appeared on her arm. "Duir, endurance. That one is well disserved." Nikki huffed but continued. "Trinne, courage. Elm, it means foresight. Sick joke really. And this one Blackthorn." She finished with the last one on her arm.

"What does that one mean?" Klaus asked quietly. Nikki looked at him strait in the eye. Her face was unreadable.

"Strife." She told him.

"Nikki is good at what she does. It's not an easy task to get a marking. Most Pacem only get one in their life, while Nikki has six." Kol told them.

"Are these the only markings you have?" Klaus asked.

"The only ones that I got for being a Pacem." Nikki said.

"What do you mean?" Klaus raised a brow.

"I have other tattoos." She smirked slightly.

"Do you?" Klaus said ready to explode but his wife gave him a look that made him shut up.

"Yes, I have a few." Nikki snickered and went back to making food. As Nikki turned the top of her bare back was visible and showed a branch of cherry blossoms peeking out from her tank top.

"Holy hell." Caroline said.

"I don't want to know anymore." Klaus said and put his hands over his face.

"Whatever." Nikki said and put her egg and vegetable mixture into the oven.


	7. What I miss?

"So, I told you what I've been doing. What about you guys, hm? What did _I_ miss?" Nikki asked after taking her egg and vegetable mix from the oven. It smelled heavenly. It turned out to be a delicate looking egg soufflé. Nikki used her powers to carefully levitate it out of the oven and onto the marble counter top.

She waved her hand towards the cabinets and plates and silverware took themselves from the shelves and draws and placed them selves on the table. Kol was the first one to grab a plate and very carefully cut a piece and put it on his own plate. He used his fork and was about to put his first bite in his mouth when Nikki spoke.

"Stai attento, Kol. Siete stati non prestare attenzione quando stavo cucinando. Chissà cosa ho messo dentro?"

(Be carful, Kol. You weren't paying attention when I was cooking. Who know what I put into it?)

Kol gave Nikki a cautious look. Her family was impressed that she could speak Italian. Though Caroline, Bonnie, and Rebekah didn't know what she was saying. Kol looked like he was seriously thinking that it was a possibility that she had poisoned the food.

"Screw it, this would be worth death." Kol said and shoved his food into his mouth before moaning in pleasure. "I love it when you make breakfast. It's the best bloody thing I've ever eaten."

"Don't you think it's a little late in the day for breakfast?" Caroline asked. Nikki simply shrugged.

"If you're on human time I guess. But, I believe that meal times shouldn't depend on the time of day, they depend on how long you've been awake."

"And you have yet to have Nikki's cooking. I'd eat this any time of the day. Nikki, breakfast is defiantly your specialty. Although you do make good lamb." Kol said with a full mouth. Nikki shrugged humbly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes slightly before cutting himself apiece. He eyed it before putting some in his mouth. Klaus almost toppled over. It was so good! It was savory and cheesy with a perfect flaky crust.

"See! My brother knows what I'm talking about!" Kol exclaimed looking at Klaus' expression. The rest of the people in the kitchen also grabbed a plate and put food on it, while Nikki leaned against the sink and watched.

"You have a talent, Nikki." Elijah praised. Nikki shrugged.

"It's not anything special, Eli. It's just a recipe." Nikki told him.

"Yeah, a recipe you made." Kol rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I freaking invented the thing. It a recipe I picked up in Switzerland and I just added what was in the fridge."

"Nikki doesn't believe she has talents. She only thinks she's good for killing supernatural's." Kol told them with distaste.

"Well, yeah, kind of. I was trained for it. We already established that I'm a good little assassin." Nikki smirked.

"So you've been to Switzerland?" Elijah asks, changing the subject that made the all uncomfortable.

"Where haven't I been?" Nikki asks. "One good thing about what I do is that I get to travel all around the world. I've learned most every language and can kick anyone's ass with my hands tied behind my back."

"And you enjoy that existence?" Rebekah asked her voice dripping with venom. Nikki just simply looked at Rebekah, her face lacking any emotion.

"Not all of us can choose what our existences entail. I find joy in what I do because I know that it could have been much worse and I could be dead now. I'm lucky and I celebrate my luck."

"Whatever." Rebekah said crossing her arms over her chest like a child.

"Can I use the garage?" Nikki asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Bonnie said unsure. Nikki turned on her heal and walked away.

* * *

><p>Nikki went upstairs and quickly showered, healed her wound, and changed into tight jeans and an old, low slung t-shirt. She braided her dirty blonde down her shoulder and folded up a bandana and wore it like a headband.<p>

She backed her car into the very large garage that could fit eight more cars that what were already in it. Nikki opened the trunk and looked at the sleek engine. In the garage she found new, unused tools that were probably there when she was born, but were never used.

Nikki worked on her car for an hour before anyone came down. Nikki was underneath her car that car jacked up on levers as she cared for it.

"Ferrari 458 Italia." The voice said. Nikki pushed herself out from underneath her very expensive car and looked at who had come in. It was Klaus. "A very beautiful machine."

Nikki stood up and cleaned her greasy hands with a white rag.

"Do you need something?" Nikki asked indifferently. She leaned against a wall and crossed her arms, a blank vacant expression on her face.

"In all my years on this earth I never thought this would have happened to me." Klaus said in his thick accent. "I'm lucky that I found your mother. She helped me in many ways. If it weren't for her I would have lost everything that I love. She helped me regain my family and give me more." Klaus gestured to Nikki. "You and your brother have given me such happiness. I remember when you were born, your first words, first steps, first turn, everything."

"Why are you telling me this?" Nikki asked.

"You and your brother are my life. I don't regret many things, but I do regret what I did to you. I failed you. You're the way you are because of what I did. You're not the little girl I remember. I will hate myself for eternity because of that."

Nikki was silent for a moment. Her face stayed the same, totally blank and relaxed.

"How dare you." She finally said still calm. "Who are you to say that this isn't who I would become even if you didn't hit me?" Klaus flinched. "Stop feeling sorry for your self. It's unbecoming of you." She hissed at him. "I'm sorry you're not happy with who I am because I like me. I'm happy with who I am. And truthfully I don't give a shit what you think of me!" Nikki shouted at. "I stopped caring a long time ago."

"Nikola, that's not what I meant." Klaus said.

"Then please enlighten me! What did you mean?" Nikki threw her hands out in complete frustration.

"This is not the life I wanted for you. This is not how you should have grown up." Klaus told her just as frustrated.

"Well, tough. This is who I am now and I'm fine with it. You can't do anything about it. It's the past. Move on! But, don't worry, dad, because as soon as mom unbinds my vampire side, I'm gone, and you'll never see me again!"

"That isn't what I want." Klaus told her.

"Then what is it you want?" Nikki asked. She was so tired. Her life was different now, and no one except for Kol could accept that. She was tired of being a freak, even in the Pacem. She was still a monster in a group of monsters. She would always be the odd girl out and in her mind, it was all Klaus' fault.

"I want you to stay and be with your family again. I want to keep you safe." Klaus said and walked closer to her. "I want to earn your forgivness, even though I don't deserve it."

"You're right. You don't deserve my forgivness and you'll never get it. Everything is your fault." Nikki pointed an accusing finger at him. "It's your fault that I'm a freak!" She screamed the last part. Her eyes turned gold and a double set of fangs grew from her clenched teeth. The items in the room started shaking. Nikki's hands were clenched to paleness at her sides. Klaus could feel the energy pulsing off of her in waves and it got stronger and stronger with each passing moment.

"Nikola! Stop!" Klaus yelled slightly paniced.

It was like a swich was turned. The room stopped shaking and Nikki's face was back to normal. She looked shaken. Her jaw was set but quivered slightly as she looked her father in the eyes. She didn't say a word. He didn't either. He was too shocked. Klaus always knew she was powerful, but what he just saw was beyond power. It was distructive and out of control and scared Nikki. Nikki was scared of herself.

Nikki turned stepped into her Farrari and sped out of the garage and away from the mansion, tires squeeling.

* * *

><p>Klaus slowly walked back into the mansion deep in thought. He entered the parlor ad saw Elijah, Bonnie, and Rebekah sitting waiting for him.<p>

"Klaus, what happened?" Bonnie asked and she hurried over to her husban who was still quiet and lost in thoughts. Bonnie stepped closer to him and took his hand in hers, forcing him out of his trance and making him look at her. "I could feel magic. What happened?" Klaus thought about it for a moment before he yelled,

"Kol!"

"Yes, brother?" He said appearing in the door way with a smirk on his face.

"You need to tell us everything you know about Nikola's magic." Klaus stated. Kol's smirk dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter finished!<strong>

**tell me what you think. ask me a question I'll respond. PM me you'll get some spoilers. **

**The next chapter will explain more about Nikki and why she is the way she it.**

**Do you think Nikki will become Daddy's girl again?**

**Read and Review!**

**Lotta love,**

**purpleXorchid**


	8. Listen Up Bitches

Hey my lovley's,

I know that I haven't updated in months, and a feel bad because I don't update that often anyways. But, we need to talk. Like, a good serious conversation that I've never really been into. **I don't think I'm going to continue writing my stories. The reason behind that would be because I have stopped watching TVD. I know, I know, "Emily, how could you stop watching the writing/acting feat that is The Vampire Diaries?" Well, that's quite simple. It sucks.** I have never really been a fan of Elena but now I flat out despise her. Like, want to rip her throat out and bathe in her blood, kind of hate. I don't even like Damon anymore. He's boring! He's pathetically obsessed with Elena who is the most unreasonable, stupid, pitiful, girl on the planet. At least Katherine had personality. And I swear to God if they kill off anymore Originals I will hunt down the writers and make them bring my lovers back! I mean **Kol** was pretty freakin awesome. And killing him totally messed with an entire genera of fan fiction. And stop using Bonnie as a plot devise! She could be a really awesome character if you let her! God! I'm getting so worked up now.

Getting back on topic. **I may continue writing if I can come up with my own totally original plots for the story's and not follow episode by episode. Oh, and Amelia will end up with Elijah because I don't like Damon. Just thought I'd tell you. Oh, and thanks for answering the poll on my page guys! Note my sarcasm. And finally I will be watching the Originals that is coming to the CW soon so who knows maybe I'll be inspired by that and get some new stories out!**

Lots of love,

Emily

PS: I bolded that shit on purpose I rarely read author notes and highlighted the stuff that matters. So if you're going to read something read that. And, yes, Kol is important!


End file.
